Love in The Skyscraper
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Jauh di masa depan, di Sina, prostitusi menjadi sebuah industri yang menjual 'barang pemuas' kepada siapa saja yang memiliki uang. Andai Rivaille tidak penasaran akan special item yang dimiliki Trost Corporation, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. M for LEMON! Warning Inside! Dedicated for 'aphin123 RIREN Fanfic 2013' Challenge!


Ratusan tahun silam, manusia begitu menghargai hak asasi sesamanya. Namun, ketika kelaparan hebat melanda bumi karena pertumbuhan pangan kalah telak dari jumlah populasi, moral dan kemanusiaan berubah menjadi kata tanpa makna. Setiap nyawa yang mengaku setara pada akhirnya terpecah ke dalam kelompok, menginjak-injak yang lain seperti sampah, dan berubah menjadi definisi dari kata egois itu sendiri—hanya untuk mengenyangkan perut.

Pada tahun 2437, lima puluh persen populasi manusia musnah karena kelaparan dan kemiskinan—menyisakan golongan menengah ke atas yang masih bertahan hidup di daratan yang semakin tereduksi luasannya karena permukaan air laut yang meninggi. Gedung-gedung dibuat bertingkat, tinggi sekali—menjulang seakan menghubungkan langit dan bumi—agar manusia tidak tenggelam. Selain itu tak mungkin mendirikan banyak pondasi di atas tanah yang terendam air, meski arus laminer sekalipun. Perawatan tiap tahun saja sudah menguras biaya. Sumber daya yang berasal dari dalam tanah pun kian melonjak harganya.

Di masa yang penuh kekacauan itu, tersebutlah satu kota bernama Sina yang terdiri dari lima gedung pencakar langit dengan luasan wilayah sekitar 25 hektar. Empat gedungnya mengacu pada empat arah mata angin utama, sedangkan satu yang tertinggi bertahta di tengah sebagai pusat pemerintahan. Hanya kota ini yang menyediakan pemuas hasrat paling bergengsi di gedung selatannya : industri prostitusi.

Seks adalah stimulan paling ampuh bagi manusia—kebutuhan yang paling ingin dipenuhi. Ya, mereka bukan lagi manusia beradab, tapi sama seperti binatang yang ingin kawin. Segala jenis orientasi dan kelainan seksual akan dipenuhi oleh _Trost Corporation_. Homoseksual, lesbian, pedofilia, sado-masokisme, apapun selama kau punya uang—sang adikuasa penggerak roda dunia.

Bagaimana mereka bisa menjalankan bisnis seperti itu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan manusia menginjak sesamanya? Mereka yang tak memiliki kedudukan dinilai sebagai benda belaka. Itulah sebabnya manusia mulai masuk ke dalam daftar komoditas yang diinginkan untuk hal asusila. Ribuan pria dan wanita yang tak mampu bertahan hidup di Sina ditangkap dan dipaksa untuk menjadi budak seks yang diperjualbelikan—meski ada juga yang menawarkan diri dengan sukarela.

Ironis bukan? Ketika kau tahu bumi semakin rusak dan kapasitasnya tak lagi menunjang kehidupan, kau memutuskan untuk tenggelam dalam hedonisme. Dengan alasan 'kapan lagi?' manusia berkilah—membenarkan diri mereka dari dosa di depan mata. Agama tak lagi bertakhta. Mungkin, kehancuran dunia tinggal menghitung hari.

Hei, tidakkah ada lagi nurani yang menyerukan untuk bertobat?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Love in the Skyscraper**

_by Shigure Haruki_

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © _Hajime Isayama_

[___Cover is not mine_]

**| Alternate Universe |** Rated **M+** for_ lemon _**| One-shot |**

_Dedicated _for **'****_aphin123 RIREN Fanfic 2013_****'** Challenge

And also : _a birthday fic_ for **Fuun. **_Happy birthday!_ XD

**Pairing : **Pervert!Rivaille x Seductive!Eren

**Warning** **:** Semi-rape? Click 'back' immediately when you couldn't stand it anymore. I've warned you. So, stay back. *smile*

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

**.**

_Forgetting the past, revealing the heated lust which is dancing in this quiet night_

_Blame the despair and curse yourself to death—to be born in this sinful world _

**_._**

**.**

* * *

Seorang pria berdarah Perancis melangkah cepat di koridor gedung selatan Sina. Aliran udara menelusup di antara helai hitam akibat laju yang ditempuh. Wajahnya rupawan di tengah usia yang tengah memasuki pertengahan 30, meski tatapan jengah selalu setia menemani. Posturnya memang tidak terlalu tinggi namun tegap dan terlatih. Pada tubuh setinggi 160 sentimeter itu dapat kau lihat lekuk otot yang memukau dari balik kemeja hitam ketat dengan aksen dasi merah—pemandangan menggoda yang membuat kaum hawa menjerit. Lebih dari puluhan tatap kagum para wanita jatuh ke arahnya disertai hasrat yang terlukis jelas pada air muka—seperti betina yang ingin dibuahi. Hei! Bukan aku bermaksud kasar, akan tetapi senajis itulah dunia pada masa ini. Tidak ada yang lebih tinggi selain nafsu duniawi, dan lagi ini gedung selatan.

Ah, aku mungkin belum bilang kalau para wanita itu mendesah dengan tubuh meliuk tanpa busana dari balik kotak kaca berventilasi minim. Sektor 15, _Trost Corporation_—perusahaan yang menjalankan bisnis pemuas seks—memang menampilkan _display_ menggugah untuk pelanggannya. Akan tetapi, bukan Rivaille namanya kalau ia jatuh ke dalam godaan para wanita berdada besar di ruangan itu. Bukan lekuk seperti _cello_ yang ia cari, melainkan kaum adam yang senada.

Teman seks pria adalah hal yang mahal pada masa ini—barang kelas atas yang dicari. Mengapa? Tentu karena rasio populasi pria dan wanita yang mencapai 1 : 7. Selain itu, pria tidak akan terbuahi seperti wanita. Memang ada pelacur wanita yang sudah diangkat rahimnya, namun ada juga yang tidak. Terdapat golongan ekstrim yang merasakan kepuasan tersendiri ketika melihat proses aborsi, kau tahu? Dunia memang semakin rusak. Akan tetapi sekali lagi kutegaskan Rivaille tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Ia mencari laki-laki—kalau bisa usianya satuan sampai belasan. Tentu saja ia tak mungkin menolak ketika _Trost Co._ menyatakan bahwa mereka melelang _special item _yang belum pernah dijamah tangan bernafsu mana pun dan selama ini dijaga baik-baik oleh pihak profesional.

Di ujung koridor yang dipenuhi nafsu para wanita, terdapat sebuah pintu besar dari platina—pintu menuju ruang pertemuan _Trost Corporation_. Biasanya para tamu memang digiring ke sini, sekalian mata mereka dipuaskan oleh pemandangan sebelumnya. Tapi bagi Rivaille pemandangan barusan menjijikan dan membuatnya jengah. Ia tidak menyukai pelacuran. Jika Irvin, temannya yang bekerja sebagai _general manager _di _Trost Co._, tidak memberinya sedikit bocoran mengenai _special item_ yang mereka lelang hari itu, mungkin Rivaille takkan pernah menginjakkan kaki di sektor 15 gedung selatan. Tak dapat ia lupakan bagaimana Irvin mengatakan bahwa _special item_ kali ini sangat pas dengan selera Rivaille.

"Oh, Rivaille. Akhirnya kau tiba," ucap Irvin ketika pria berambut _raven_ muncul di antara celah pintu ruang pertemuan yang menggeser otomatis. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Irvin ketika ia melihat rekan satu jenjang pendidikannya melangkah masuk dengan wibawa yang biasa. Tak pernah ia sangka jika pria berwajah dingin ini akan masuk ke dalam jajaran nama klien elit yang membeli _special item _perusahaan mereka—memberi keuntungan luar biasa pada badan usaha dengan bisnis penjualan nan keji.

Irvin memberi isyarat kepada Rivaille untuk mengikutinya. Setelah menelusuri koridor dari pintu di sisi lain ruangan, mereka memasuki salah satu lorong tersembunyi. Pria berambut pirang itu melakukan beberapa administrasi rahasia untuk mengakses jalan masuk ke ruang penyimpanan kelas satu bagi klien penting mereka. Dengan sensor retina, sidik jari, dan kode rahasia yang diketik oleh Irvin di atas _keyboard_ mini pada perangkat kunci ruangan, sejumlah pengaman baja bergeser dari tempatnya, disusul oleh tiga lapis pintu dengan material komposit berbeda yang kemudian bergeser juga.

Pintu terakhir yang terbuka menampilkan sebuah ruangan temaram dengan cahaya kehijauan redup dan berbagai perangkat elektronik pada sisinya. Ruangan itu terasa dingin dengan temperatur sekitar 17°C. Di tengah ruangan berdiri sebuah tabung kaca raksasa dengan radius tiga sampai empat meter. Bahan penyusun dindingnya mungkin memang tidak murni kaca lagi—sama seperti air di dalamnya yang sudah menjadi senyawa lain berwujud serupa demi melaksanakan fungsi yang diinginkan. Namun, di dalam tabung kaca berisi air itu, Rivaille dapat melihat jelas _special item_ yang mulai hari ini resmi menjadi miliknya.

"_Code _14093_. _Sesuai dengan seleramu, remaja ini, berusia 15 tahun. Tak ada cacat pada tubuhnya dan belum pernah ada tangan yang menjamahnya. Ia terlahir dari rahim salah seorang profesor wanita di tempat ini dengan ayah yang juga profesor—bibit unggulan. Hanya saja nasibnya kurang beruntung ketika sepasang suami istri itu terlibat kekacauan 10 tahun silam dan kehilangan nyawa—membuat anak ini terlantar dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam jajaran _special item_ kami," jelas Irvin. Ia melangkah menuju salah satu perangkat komputer seraya meneliti beberapa grafik yang tertera pada layar besar. Ia mengecek keadaan obyek itu sebelum menyerahkannya ke pemilik sahnya.

Sementara itu, sepasang iris kelabu berpadu biru menatap khusyuk obyek di balik tabung kaca. Berbagai kabel dan selang raksasa ada di dasar tabung—tertanam ke lantai—sedangkan berpuluh kabel seukuran kapiler ada di penutup atasnya. Di dalam tabung itu, seorang remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat madu tengah dalam keadaan melayang dengan mata terpejam. Ya, melayang, tidak tenggelam atau mengambang, bukti bahwa ada senyawa lain di dalam air yang membuat perbandingan massa jenisnya demikian. Sebuah masker disertai selang asupan oksigen menutup separuh wajah remaja itu, berbagai sensor dengan kabel khusus berdiameter kecil terhubung ke sejumlah titik di tubuhnya—termasuk dua titik merah di dadanya. Sebuah pengaman logam menutup bagian pinggang ke bawah remaja itu, tepatnya bagian yang berkaitan dengan alat seksualnya, minus kejantanan yang keluar bebas pada celah memanjang di bagian depan pengaman logam—membiarkannya untuk bernafas dan ejakulasi bebas jika perlu.

Irvin menekan salah satu tombol yang kemudian memberikan perintah sinyal kejut untuk membangunkan obyek yang tengah terlelap. Kedua kelopak mata yang membuka menunjukkan sepasang iris _jade_ yang berpadu indah. Iris itu menatap sosok Rivaille tanpa henti sejak terbuka—membuat yang ditatap terperangah dalam diam. Irvin masih mengoperasikan beberapa perintah untuk tabung kaca itu. Seiring dengan tombol-tombol yang disentuhnya, sebuah tempat tidur lipat terangkat dan membentang lebar dari dasar tabung, beberapa katup menyurutkan air dalam tabung hingga habis—menyimpannya dalam saluran untuk sewaktu-waktu disemprotkan kembali. Tubuh remaja itu turun perlahan kemudian terkulai di atas tempat tidur sampai tabung menjadi kering benar. Beberapa borgol dari tempat tidur keluar dari tempatnya dan mengunci pergerakan si remaja meskipun ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan. Tabung kaca yang semula mengelilinginya kini turun perlahan pula ke bawah hingga habis sejajar dengan dasar tabung. Demikian pula dengan selang yang membantu pernapasannya, diangkat secara otomatis karena tidak lagi diperlukan. Kini ia dapat bernafas bebas, hanya saja tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena perubahan suhu yang menyapa indera perabanya—dan juga kejantanannya.

"Bagaimana, Rivaille? Kau menyukainya? Ia satu-satunya yang dilatih secara khusus dengan mekatronika. 'Barang' lain yang ada di gudang biasa hanya mendapat perlakuan tidak hati-hati dan sering menjadi pelampiasan nafsu para karyawan—sebagaimana pelacur pada umumnya. Namun, 'benda' yang satu ini dijaga dengan sangat hati-hati," Irvin berjalan ke sebelah Rivaille sambil membawa sebuah _remote control_ dengan ketebalan sekitar 0.5 mm di tangannya. Tidak ada tombol fisik pada permukaan _remote_—hanya layar sentuh besar seperti yang kau lihat pada _smartphone_ era awal tahun 2000. Kini _smartphone_ sudah berubah lagi menjadi semacam media _portable_ yang lebih praktis, berupa layar virtual yang dapat disentuh. Ketika kukatakan komputer di dalam ruangan penyimpanan kelas satu pun, jangan bayangkan komputer berwujud fisik. Pada masa ini, layar raksasa dan keyboard virtual-lah perangkat yang kau sebut komputer. Lupakan saja istilah CPU yang terpisah dalam kotak dengan kabel. Kini semuanya terangkai rapi di dalam layar 40 x 50 inchi setipis 10 mm.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kinerjanya?" tanya Rivaille setengah menguji ketika si remaja tampak bergerak gelisah. _Code _14093 tahu ia sudah dibeli dan ia juga tahu orang yang tak memakai emblem _Trost Co_. di dadanya adalah calon majikannya. Tak dapat ia ingkari bahwa ia merasa takut—mungkin bahkan sangat takut—pada sosok yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Melalui iris kehijauan itu, ia melihat gelora tersembunyi pada tatapan Rivaille, sama seperti para pekerja yang selama ini menatapnya dari balik kaca namun tak dapat melawan perintah untuk tidak menyentuh—tatapan mengingini. Hanya saja, untuk pria yang satu ini, niat itu tampak jauh lebih intens dengan absennya penghalang yang dapat merintangi.

"Kami memiliki grafik hasil pengujiannya, namun kau boleh mengetesnya jika ingin—mengingat kau sudah membayarnya lunas," ucap Irvin seraya menyerahkan _remote control_ di tangannya. Ketika Rivaille melihatnya, barulah ia mengerti bahwa _remote_ itu terhubung pada perintah atas semua perlakuan untuk tubuh yang masih terkulai tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Seringai tipis muncul di bibir pria berambut eboni itu ketika ia melihat tubuh si remaja gemetar—trauma. Hal ini membenarkan hipotesis Rivaille tentang pelatihan seperti apa yang diterima remaja laki-laki dengan nama _Code _14093.

Langkah-langkah mendekat diambil Rivaille. Matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh di hadapannya. Kulit yang bersih dan tampak halus seperti baru keluar dari air ketuban itu terlihat menggiurkan—terlebih lagi… basah. Remaja berambut _amber _itu hanya bergeser sedikit-sedikit di tempatnya. Ia tahu tak dapat melarikan diri, hanya saja tetap berusaha menjauh untuk rasa aman sesaat yang fana.

"Kau mau kemana, hm?" bisik Rivaille setelah ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur si remaja dengan satu tangan yang bertumpu pada sisi lain tempat tidur—membuat setengah bagian tubuhnya merintangi tubuh si remaja. Pelindung logam yang menutup sedikit bagian bawah dan anus si remaja lepas seiring dengan satu tombol yang disentuh Rivaille. Tombol lain yang ia sentuh membuat remaja itu mendesah. Ya, salah satu kabel dan instrumen keluaran memberi rangsang hisap pada kedua tonjolan merah—membuat pemiliknya mengerang. Tombol lain disentuh dan desahan lain terdengar di ruangan. Kali ini kabel pada pangkal kejantanan yang memberi rangsang getar. Irvin mengambil beberapa langkah mundur ketika mantan koleganya tengah mengecap kenikmatan duniawi itu. Meski lama berkecimpung dalam bisnis semacam ini, ternyata cukup ngeri baginya melihat sisi lain sobat yang biasanya tak banyak bicara disertai kharisma yang kuat.

"Henti—kan," _Code_ 14093 memohon ketika serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh Rivaille melalui tombol sentuh. Baginya sentuhan langsung jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding sentuhan mesin. Di sisi lain, meski bertajuk pengujian kualitas 'barang' agaknya Rivaille menikmati kegiatan kecilnya tanpa peduli siapa yang melihat. Irvin tidak protes, temannya yang satu itu memang bisa menempatkan diri. Sedangkan kamera pengawas? Persetan dengan yang melihat melalui sensor yang satu itu.

"Suaramu indah juga, perdengarkan lagi padaku," lirih Rivaille dengan suara rendah menggoda dan nafas hangat yang menggelitik telinga si remaja. Tanpa belas kasih, ia terus menyentuh tombol getar pada pangkal kejantanan hingga organ itu mengeras lalu mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih.

"Ahhn—," desah si remaja ketika hampir ejakulasi. Pandangannya berkabut. Sensasi ini bukan yang pertama, tetapi keberadaan manusia lain sedekat ini dengan suasana intim tetap membebani perasaannya. Sedikit saliva keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan tubuhnya meliuk nikmat ketika hampir mencapai klimaks. Rivaille sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi luar biasa dari satu rangsangan kecil itu. Menurutnya tubuh remaja ini terlampau peka terhadap rangsangan seksual, benar-benar barang kelas atas rupanya.

Akan tetapi, sepasang iris hijau itu membola ketika sentuhan yang bukan logam dingin menciptakan kontak dengan kejantanannya. Tatapannya ia turunkan pada tangan milik Rivaille yang kini menggenggam erat organ yang menegang. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa panas kulit pertama yang menyentuhnya malah mengunci klimaks yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

"To—tolong," pintanya ketika Rivaille mengeratkan genggaman dengan ibu jari yang menutup ujung kejantanan si remaja. Tatapan Rivaille berubah sinis, mengisyaratkan ia salah dalam meminta. Ah, mungkin kenikmatan dari sentuhan yang melebihi logam itu membuat _Code _14093 lupa didikan untuk meminta yang selama ini ditanamkan melalui rekaman suara. Rekaman suara itu selalu diputar ketika ia dirangsang, seakan-akan menempatkan dirinya pada drama porno yang tak kelihatan. Dengan wajah memerah, _Code _14093 mendekati wajah Rivaille sejauh pergerakannya mengijinkan.

"To—tolong ijinkan ham—ba," bisiknya sebelum merapatkan jarak diantara kedua bibir mereka. Ini salah satu cara meminta yang ia pelajari di pendidikan virtual. Dengan gerak yang malu-malu, remaja berlabel 14093 itu membuka mulutnya—meminta rongga mulutnya disapu dengan dominasi. Lidahnya yang masih awam bergerak kikuk—mengimbangi permainan pria yang jauh lebih tua. Ini kali pertama ia merasakan otot senada lain dalam rongga mulutnya. Aneh, namun nikmat—seperti candu yang dilarang.

"Hhhnnn—," erang si remaja ketika ciuman panas itu diakhiri dengan saliva yang menggantung.

"Baiklah, karena kau telah membuktikan kualitasmu. Aku akan memberimu satu lagi pelajaran baru," Rivaille beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula. Ia menempatkan diri di antara kedua kaki _Code _14093 setelah melebarkannya.

"Irvin, lebih baik kau berpaling kalau tak mau menyaksikan pemandangan ini," Rivaille menoleh singkat ke arah temannya sebelum menurunkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kejantanan si remaja yang kini tampak bingung. Seks adalah hal yang baru untuk _Code _14093 meski selama ini ia dirangsang dengan mekatronika, karena itu ia hanya dapat memiringkan kepala—bingung melihat kelakuan calon majikannya.

"Aku tidak dibayar untuk menyaksikan pornografi klien," tukas Irvin seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Tak hanya iatu ia memutar tubuhnya 180° agar visinya benar-benar terlindung. Dari desahan di belakang, ia tahu temannya tengah mereguk cairan putih _Code _14093 lalu menjilati sisanya dengan liar. Mungkin rasa iba terhadap Irvin yang masih berada di ruangan sama-lah yang membuat Rivaille menghentikan aksinya saat itu. Jika tidak, rasanya ia tidak akan membiarkan _Code _14093 lolos dari cengkramannya hanya dengan adegan barusan. Untung saja Irvin tidak melihat bagaimana Rivaille mencium _Code _14093 dengan mulut penuh cairan putih agar si remaja merasakan spermanya sendiri.

"Ia bagus, Irvin. Tak sia-sia jumlah uang yang kukeluarkan untuknya," decak Rivaille puas ketika selesai mencumbu remaja dengan selisih usia 19 tahun di bawahnya itu. _Code _14093 hampir memuntahkan spermanya sendiri kalau-kalau Rivaille tidak menutup mulutnya dan memaksa untuk menelan. Rivaille hanya mendengus geli ketika Irvin bertanya apakah ia sudah boleh berbalik atau belum. Irvin bersumpah setelah kejadian ini dia tidak pernah bisa melihat mantan koleganya itu dengan cara yang sama lagi. Monster dalam balutan tubuh 160cm itu terkesan mengerikan.

"Baiklah, kau dapat segera membawanya pulang dan melanjutkan kegiatan barusan di ruanganmu sendiri," ucap Irvin tatkala ia menghubungi bagian distribusi. Dua jemarinya memijit dahi sebagai simpati pada diri sendiri. Sementara Rivaille masih tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari remaja laki-laki yang kini menatapnya dengan nafas memburu dan wajah memerah—seakan minta diterkam.

Pria berambut hitam itu beranjak mendekat ketika melihat kilatan rantai kecil yang melingkar di leher si remaja—membuat posisi tubuhnya seperti merangkak di atasnya. Rivaille membaca tulisan pada kepingan logam emas putih yang terjalin bersama rantai serupa, matanya memicing dengan fokus tinggi untuk membaca huruf-huruf kecil dengan ukiran artistik itu. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya ketika matanya selesai menangkap nama yang terukir di sana.

"Eren Jeager—harta dua miliar dolar milikku," ucapnya seraya menarik lalu mengecup pungung tangan Eren. Matanya terpejam sesaat lalu kembali menyorot tajam—memaku iris kehijauan di depannya. Wajah Eren masih memerah, kali ini karena alasan lain. Ini pertama kali—sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya—ada orang lain yang menyebut nama lahirnya. Meski Rivaille telah memperlakukannya demikian, Eren tak dapat menghentikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa ekspresinya telah memukau sosok di depannya. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan ekspresi itu membuat Rivaille menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi, untuk memonopoli remaja laki-laki di hadapannya.

Irvin hanya bisa mendesah lelah dari ujung ruangan. Ia harap Rivaille tidak mengulangi perbuatannya barusan di tempat ini—paling tidak jangan di depannya. Akan tetapi, dengan atmosfir seperti ini, ia tak tahu kapan ronde kedua akan dimulai.

**.**

**.**

Eren hanya sedikit berkata-kata setelah tiba di kediaman Rivaille. Sudah tiga hari berlalu namun ia masih saja pendiam—hanya berbicara ketika menjawab. Sepertinya rasa takut dan trauma memang masih menguasainya. Terlebih lagi tempat asing yang sama sekali baru membuat Eren merasa tak nyaman. Sedikit saja Rivaille mendekat, remaja itu langsung beringsut menjauh. Alhasil tiga hari dilalui Rivaille tanpa menyentuh 'benda pemuas' yang baru ia beli. Terpaksa ia relakan beberapa hari untuk menunggu. Mungkin saja setelah itu Eren dapat lebih diajak bekerja sama. Akan tetapi nihil. Eren masih takut padanya.

Saat pagi hari, Eren hanya bergelung bolak-balik dalam selimut putih. Terkadang ia memainkan tirai sifon biru di tepian tempat tidur Rivaille atau berjalan berkeliling ruangan dengan berbalut kain putih itu pada siang hari. Sesungguhnya Eren ingin mengenakan pakaian lagi. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya sandang itu menyentuh kulitnya. Naas saat ini ia harus puas hanya dengan sehelai selimut. Tak heran bukan? Rivaille suka melihatnya polos begitu. Lagipula ruangan tempat tinggal pria Perancis itu memang termasuk salah satu ruangan elit di gedung utara. Kunci dan keamanannya bahkan lebih ketat dari ruang penyimpanan Eren di _Trost Co. _sebelumnya. Takkan ada yang bisa membukanya selain Rivaille sendiri. Jadi tak masalah jika Eren berkeliaran di dalamnya dengan telanjang.

Selama sepuluh tahun Eren berada di dalam ruangan silinder yang merupakan penjara untuknya. Seharusnya berada di luar tabung seperti ini adalah anugerah, akan tetapi sebagai gantinya ia harus selalu memuaskan birahi pria yang jauh lebih tua itu. Meski Rivaille tidak mengurungnya, Eren sering disentuh secara tiba-tiba ketika berada di sekitar sang majikan. Selalu cumbu yang Eren dapati ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan pria yang lebih tua. Itulah kejadian hari pertama Eren tiba di tempat ini, barulah ketika ia menangis dan meronta, Rivaille melepasnya… sampai hari ini.

Hari ini, Eren masih asik sendiri berkeliaran tanpa suara. Ia naik ke atas sofa beludru berwarna abu-abu di tengah ruangan lalu mengamati berkeliling. Di depannya ada meja kaca dengan kaki pualam, lalu televisi raksasa berukuran 100 x 80 inchi dengan layar flat, speaker-speaker besar yang juga tampak tipis, dan lampu yang menyala temaram dari balik celah dinding yang lebih menonjol. Di atasnya menggantung lampu besar dari kristal yang bahkan berkilau ketika cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca besar yang mengelilingi ruangan—pasalnya berbeda dengan malam, saat siang semua tirai terikat rapi di sisi jendela. Ruangan besar yang menjadi kediaman Rivaille ini memang hampir tak bersekat kecuali pada bagian dapur dan kamar mandinya. Tempat tidur bahkan berdiri megah di sudut kanan ruangan dengan tirai yang kini terikat rapi.

Ada sebuah robot yang dipekerjakan Rivaille untuk bersih-bersih. Robot itu berwarna hijau _tosca_ dengan sepasang mata pada layar besar di wajahnya yang dapat berganti ekspresi. Bentuk kepalanya bulat, tubuhnya agak lonjong, berdiri dengan dua kaki dan memiliki dua tangan. Namanya Ruel, ia bisa berbicara dan mengerti beberapa kegiatan yang terekam dalam memorinya. Ruel memiliki sistem tingkat tinggi yang mampu mengambil keputusan mandiri dan mengeksekusi perintah suara. _Artificial Intelligence_ yang satu itu sering menampilkan raut heran ketika melihat Eren dan Rivaille melakukan kegiatan erotis. Meskipun demikian, rautnya tetap berubah ceria setiap kali Rivaille menyuruhnya mencuci seprai bekas kegiatan panasnya dengan Eren. Robot itu suka mencuci. Menyiapkan makan, mengikat tirai-tirai dengan rapi, bersih-bersih, semua merupakan pekerjaan yang diambil alih oleh Ruel. Rivaille tentu saja membelinya dengan harga yang hampir sama dengan Eren hanya karena robot ini hasil kerjanya memenuhi standar kebersihan Rivaille.

Kegiatan lain Eren adalah menyapa dan mengobrol dengan Ruel. Mungkin karena terlalu lama berada di dalam tabung, Eren tidak dapat membedakan mana manusia mana bukan sehingga ia lebih sering berbicara dengan Ruel daripada dengan Rivaille Padahal kata-katanya saja sudah minim sekali, ditambah ia lebih sering berbicara dengan robot. Tidak juga sih, Eren hanya takut pada Rivaille dan hal ini jelas membuat alis Rivaille berkedut kesal.

"Ruel!" seru Eren ketika Ruel berjalan ke sisi sofa untuk menyedot debu di karpet. Ruel hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Robot itu bernyanyi dengan suara agak parau ketika Eren meminta. Sementara remaja yang tengah bertepuk tangan itu tak ada bedanya dengan anak berusia 5 tahun. Tepat jika dikatakan Eren memang sedikit banyak memiliki mental anak 5 tahun dan Rivaille rasa Irvin mungkin lupa memberitahunya yang satu ini. Eren masih bersenang-senang dengan Ruel disertai suara ricuh—membuat Rivaille tidak dapat bekerja dengan tenang di ruangannya. Meski semua pekerjaan dilakukan secara online, Rivaille tetap butuh ketenangan. Karena sedikit jengkel dengan kelakuan dua makhluk itu, Rivaille memutuskan untuk membuat suatu peraturan.

"Eren, kesini sebentar," panggil Rivaille disertai telunjuk yang memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat. Yang dipanggil hanya menurut dengan takut-takut—meninggalkan robot yang masih bersih-bersih sambil bernyanyi. Ia tahu akan panjang urusannya jika menolak panggilan Rivaille, apalagi selama dua hari belakangan ini pria itu menghargai Eren dengan tidak menyentuhnya. Eren tak dapat meminta lebih.

Rivaille duduk di tepi tempat tidur ketika memanggil Eren. Ditariknya Eren ke dalam pangkuannya dengan berhadap-hadapan. Wajah Eren sedikit memerah ketika ia merasakan organ yang sama bergesekkan dengan selangkangannya. Kedua bibirnya ia katupkan rapat disertai sedikit gigitan ditambah sapuan lidah yang membasahi. Eren tidak dapat beranjak pergi karena Rivaille menahan kedua pinggulnya dengan erat—mengunci pererakannya seperti borgol di ruang penyimpanan _Trost Co._ Ia palingkan tatapannya dari Rivaille dengan wajah panas.

"Eren, kau harus mematuhi beberapa aturan untuk tinggal di sini," kata Rivaille seraya menyentuh dagu remaja itu—memaksanya membalas tatap. Ia tak suka jika Eren menghindari tatapannya. Eren hanya mengamati wajah Rivaille dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan bibir yang basah dengan saliva. Rivaille baru sadar Eren punya kebiasaan menjilati bibirnya sendiri hingga seperti itu. Nafsunya berusaha ia tahan selama ia menjelaskan aturan-aturan untuk Eren. Meskipun tatapannya tetap tak teralih dari bibir ranum di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah berpakaian di sini kecuali ada tamu," Rivaille menetapkan aturan pertamanya dan sesuai dugaan, Eren hanya mengangguk. Bisa apa ia? Dari pertama Rivaille memang tidak mengijinkannya berpakaian. Dengan hati tawar Eren menerima nasibnya.

"Kau harus siap melayaniku kapanpun aku mau. Aturanku adalah mutlak, kau tak boleh melawan," kata Rivaille sambil memainkan rambut Eren dan membelai wajahnya. Eren hanya memejamkan mata, tubuhnya gemetar karena sentuhan Rivaille. Lalu ia mengangguk lagi. Baginya semua kontak fisik yang diberikan Rivaille begitu baru dan menakutkan.

Sepertinya perhatian Rivaille mulai terdistraksi. Ia mulai lupa akan tujuan awalnya memberikan peraturan. Padahal ia cukup berkata 'jangan berisik ketika akus sedang bekerja', akan tetapi gagasan itu malah menjadi terlampau jauh—terkubur oleh tumpukkan informasi pada otaknya. Alih-alih larangan, malah ide menguntungkan lain yang ia dapat.

"Kau harus memanggilku Rivaille ketika kita bercinta," sontak kedua mata Eren membola kaget. Ia sempat bergumam 'eh' lalu wajahnya memerah hebat hingga telinga. Rivaille menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Selama ini Eren memanggilnya 'Tuan' dan menempatkan dirinya sebagai 'hamba' sama seperti ajaran yang ditanamkan selama 10 tahun padanya. Memanggil nama majikannya saja sudah susah, apalagi memanggil nama ketika bercinta. Jelas Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi, tuan—ahn," kata-katanya terpotong ketika Rivaille meremas kejantanan Eren karena remaja itu mencoba protes. Ia terus memainkan tangannya sampai Eren mendesah tanpa henti. Kedua tangan Eren meremat kemeja biru gelap yang dikenakan Rivaille. Eren berusaha menahan suaranya namun gagal. Baru dua hari Rivaille membebaskannya dan kini sudah menyerangnya lagi—seperti predator yang tengah menerkam mangsa.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah. Selain itu hentikan sebutan 'hamba' itu. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya, Eren," bisik Rivaille seraya menjilati rahang bawah Eren. Suara rendahnya seperti biasa, beresonansi dengan bulu kuduk Eren—membuatnya meremang. Tangan yang lain bergerak ke bagian belakang tubuh Eren dan memaksa masuk tanpa lubrikasi ke lubangnya—membuat Eren merintih sakit. Ia meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri akan tetapi Rivaille malah menggigit lehernya hingga Eren menjerit lagi.

"Haaa—aaah, ma—aaf," desisnya ketika Rivaille menggerakkan jarinya di dalam lubang milik Eren lalu menambah digit lainnya. Rivaille menyeringai lagi di sela invasinya. Kini ia benar-benar lupa tujuannya semula memanggil Eren. Setiap kali remaja ini ada di depannya memang hanya satu kegiatan saja yang terbayang. Ia menarik wajahnya untuk berbisik.

"Selanjutnya, kau adalah milikku… sampai kapanpun."

**.**

**.**

"Ahhhnn—haaaaa," desahan terdengar susul menyusul di ruangan pribadi milik Rivaille malam itu. Di kamar beratribut putih biru, dua insan tengah bercumbu tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi. Dengan kejantanan menancap pada liang milik Eren, Rivaille menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan cepat. Bagi Rivaille, Eren telah menghapuskan kata pengendalian diri miliknya. Lihat saja bagaimana remaja itu kini meremat seprai tempat tidur dengan tubuh setengah merangkak. Meski dari tadi meronta, bokongnya terangkat ke udara dan tubuhnya dibanjiri peluh. Dalam posisi seperti itu, Eren masih menggoyangkan pinggul—berusaha lepas. Hanya saja kurangnya pengalaman membuat Eren tidak tahu bahwa ia tengah membantu Rivaille memvariasikan sudut serangan. Eren mengerang lagi ketika satu tangan Rivaille yang semula membantunya menahan tubuh kini pindah untuk bermain dengan putingnya. Sungguh, tak dapat lagi Eren tahan suara desahan yang semakin keras mengudara.

"Eren…," bisik Rivaille tatkala ia menciumi punggung remaja itu dengan mesra. Cinta? Entahlah, saat ini hanya nafsu yang menggebu dalam diri pria Perancis itu meskipun ada pula rasa sayang yang muncul untuk remajanya. Setiap gerak-gerik dan mimik Eren membuat Rivaille bergairah. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tatapan remaja itu begitu meminta. Di pagi hari, ketika Eren menarik lengan baju tidur Rivaille dengan wajah memerah, pria itu tahu ia harus mengurus ereksi pagi si remaja—menambahkan satu daftar kegiatan rutin baru setelah Eren resmi menjadi miliknya sejak tiga hari lalu—sejak ia menetapkan aturan-aturan itu.

Cairan putih menyembur keluar—membebaskan Eren dari kejantanan yang terbengkalai tanpa belaian sang majikan. Ia harus mampu menahan rasa sakitnya, karena apapun yang dilakukan pria berambut eboni itu dalam seks, ia sama sekali tak berhak melawan. Demikian pula hari ini ketika Rivaille menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah jarum suntik dan botol serum di atas meja yang sudah dipersiapkannya sebelum menerkam Eren di atas _king sized bed_ miliknya.

Si remaja hanya bisa bergumam bingung ketika Rivaille mengocok isi botol lalu menyedot isinya masuk ke dalam tabung suntikan. Eren merintih sakit ketika jarum logam itu menusuk kulitnya untuk membiuskan cairan bening—yang entah apa—ke dalam tubuhnya. Rivaille hanya menyeringai seraya mengusap luka Eren akibat suntikan. Kemudian ia menjilati bibir Eren dan memaksanya beradu dalam sebuah ciuman untuk membunuh waktu. Setelah genap lima menit usai penyuntikkan, barulah ia menghentikan ciumannya.

Eren merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Pandangannya sedikit kabur dan tubuhnya terasa panas seperti demam. Ia sedikit lemas, namun Rivaille memaksanya mengubah posisi. Kau tahu _Queen Position?_ Ya, itulah posisi mereka saat ini. Rivaille duduk di atas tempat tidur sementara Eren duduk di pangkuannya dengan kejantanan menancap. Dengan posisi ini, mereka dapat berhadap-hadapan—menatap wajah satu sama lain serta mengamati tubuh lawan main. Eren hendak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena malu, namun Rivaille menangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Tatap aku, Eren," bisiknya sebelum membawa remaja itu dalam pagutan lain. Kali ini Rivaille merengkuh tubuh Eren dalam peluknya. Satu tangannya menekan kepala bersurai kecokelatan untuk memperdalam ciuman. Mulut Eren yang membuka untuk melancarkan protes atas pose yang memalukan malah menjadi undangan segar bagi Rivaille. Tanpa ragu pria itu menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Eren, mengabsen setiap giginya dan menyapu rongga atas mulutnya dengan otot basah yang sama. Eren melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher si majikan sambil mendesah nikmat. Tubuhnya selalu berkata lain meskipun ia tidak mau disetubuhi oleh pria itu. Akibat pelatihan khusus dari _Trost Co._, tubuhnya begitu peka terhadap rangsangan seksual. Alhasil ia tak dapat melawan ketika Rivaille sudah mulai mencumbunya—perlahan tenaganya menguap entah kemana.

"Nggh—," lidah mereka masih bertautan ketika satu tangan Rivaille bergerak menyusuri lekuk tubuh Eren. Telapak dan jemarinya turun mengusap perlahan dari punggung, ke ketiak, lalu ke dada remaja laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa kali ini Eren merasa terbakar akan sentuhannya, rasanya panas dan lebih menggairahkan. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika tangan Rivaille menari di atas tubuhnya lalu memilin dan menekan putingnya kuat-kuat. Terlebih ketika tangan lainnya ikut menelusur turun untuk bermain dengan pangkal kejantanannya—menggelitik dan membelai. Ah, betapa Eren mabuk dibuatnya. Sentuhan itu terasa begitu berbeda. Dengan cepat kejantanan Eren kembali berdiri—siap untuk permainan selanjutnya.

"Ri—vaille, ahhhhh—," desah Eren ketika Rivaille melepas ciuman untuk menjilat dan menggigit lehernya. Sejumlah jejak merah ditinggalkan Rivaille pada tubuh remaja itu dari belakang telinga hingga dada. Rivaille menyeringai puas. Reaksi Eren menjadi berlipat karena obat yang disuntikkannya, dengan cepat pula sperma anak itu mendesak keluar lalu kejantanannya menegang lagi hanya karena godaan kecil seperti pijitan pada bagian pangkal. Hanya satu yang kurang bagi Eren saat itu, kejantanan Rivaille dalam tubuhnya tetap pada kondisi statis. Secara refleks, remaja itu pun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik perlahan lalu turun dengan cepat hanya untuk memperoleh sensasi yang membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang.

"Hoo, akhirnya kau sadar bagaimana cara melakukannya. Efek _aphrodisiac_ memang hebat," kata Rivaille seraya meremas bokong Eren dengan irama yang sama seperti permainan tangannya di bagian depan—membuat remaja beriris kehijauan itu mendesah panjang. Eren mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengiringi permainan Rivaille pada tubuhnya. Setelah memposisikan kedua lututnya dan berpegangan pada bahu Rivaille, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun—mendesah di sepanjang jalan ketika dinding rektumnya mendekap kejantanan Rivaille yang masih tegang. Satu gerakan naik-turun lagi ia ambil dengan lebih cepat seraya mencari titik rangsang yang dapat membuatnya melayang.

"Hnn—AHHHH!" seru Eren ketika ia menemukan letak _sweetspot_-nya. Rivaille yang tengah menjilati bagian depan tubuh Eren tersenyum di sela kegiatannya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya lalu membasahi daun telinga Eren dengan saliva—membuat si empunya tertawa geli.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," bisiknya dengan suara rendah yang membuat Eren gemetar. Betapa suara itu telah menghipnotisnya—membuat setiap perintah yang keluar dari sana menjadi mutlak. Dengan satu anggukan, Eren menggerakkan lagi pinggulnya, kali ini dengan kecepatan yang semakin meningkat. Ia kalah lagi karena telah larut dalam permainan Rivaille. Selalu seperti itu.

"Ahh—ahh—aahhhhh—"

**.**

**.**

Nada dering dari laptop berbunyi ketika Rivaille baru saja membersihkan diri dari tubuh yang berlumur cairan putih disertai keringat. Ia menyerahkan cucian seprai ke Ruel yang langsung melesat pergi dengan gembira. Sementara Eren masih lelap dalam balutan dalam kain putih baru di atas tempat tidur.

Si rambut eboni mendecak kesal seraya beranjak menuju layar dan segera mengaktifkan panggilan yang dari tadi memecah kesunyian pagi di kediamannya. Di sana terpampang wajah wanita berkacamata yang familiar untuknya. Rambut cokelat yang terikat rapi ke atas dan senyum di wajahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanji Zoe? Tetangga sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Jika teknologi sudah memungkinkan untuk mentransfer tenaga pukulan, mungkin Rivaille akan menghajar wajah Hanji melalui layar laptopnya. Sebelumnya kuingatkan lagi, laptop di masa ini hanya layar tipis dengan sensor sentuh virtual.

"Yo, Rivaille!" Hanji menyapa dengan ceria. Di belakangnya terpampang ruangan yang sama besar dengan milik Rivaille. Sebagai sesama eksekutif penting di perusahaan yang digeluti, mereka mendapat fasilitas mewah yang serupa. Ruang apartemen di lantai kedua tertinggi dengan luas hampir satu hektar. Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai fasilitas seperti dapur dengan bar mini, kamar mandi mewah dengan _bathtub_ dan _shower room_ yang hanya terhalang kaca buram, televisi besar dengan _home theatre_, _king sized bed_ dengan tirai, lampu raksasa di tengah ruangan, karpet merah besar, dan berbagai fasilitas lainnya yang membuat ruangan tersebut layak diberi nilai 1 miliar dolar untuk harga sewa per tiga bulan.

"Kau tahu? Semalam lagi-lagi kau lupa mengaktifkan peredam suara di jendela balkon, suara panas kalian terdengar ke ruanganku," Hanji memberi tahu keluhannya disertai dengan sebuah tawa. Tak lupa ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Hanji dan Rivaille memang tak bisa benar-benar disebut tetangga, hanya saja setiap dua balkon di area tempat tinggal gedung utara memang terhubung. Meski sayup, jelas saja Hanji bisa mendengar suara-suara dari ruangan sebelahnya jika tidak diredam. Rivaille hanya mendecih menimpalinya.

Hanji tahu rekan kerjanya ini ialah yang paling kaku dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Namun tetap saja ia tak menyangka bahwa rekannya itu memiliki selera ekstrim seperti membeli 'barang' dari gedung selatan—terlebih suara yang ia dengar semalam itu bukan suara wanita melainkan suara anak laki-laki. Hanya _Trost Co._ saja yang menjual pemuas seks macam itu. Tidak mungkin Rivaille membelinya di tempat lain.

"Aku tak menyangka preferensimu demikian," goda Hanji ketika Rivaille menunjukkan wajah tak suka di layarnya. Ia melihat ke belakang Rivaille dan mendapati remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat yang mendengar percakapan mereka dengan wajah memerah. Eren malu sekali ketika tahu bahwa ada orang lain selain Rivaille yang mendengar desahannya—minus orang-orang di _Trost Co_. yang memang melakukan pengecekkan padanya—dan Ruel.

Hanji tersenyum. Dengan sedikit fasilitas _zoom_, ia dapat melihat jelas sosok Eren, sosok yang bercinta dengan rekan kerjanya—mungkin di setiap malam. Tampak remaja itu tengah menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Sebelumnya Rivaille pernah sekali lupa mengaktifkan peredam suara, namun hanya suara rintihan yang dapat didengar Hanji. Tak jelas gender si perintih. Ia hanya dapat mengasumsikan Rivaille merupakan pemain seks jalur radikal karena adanya tangis pada suara rintihan itu. Sementara semalam, ia tahu bahwa Rivaille bercinta dengan sesama jenis. Oh, hal itu jelas saja menguak rasa penasarannya meski terkait kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Bagi kepala divisi R&Dsepertinya, segala fenomena tentang manusia adalah hal yang menarik. Apalagi tentang bagaimana manusia mencetuskan ide gedung pencakar langit sebagai tempat tinggal untuk mengatasi masalah naiknya permukaan laut sebagai akibat pemanasan global. Seks sesama jenis termasuk di dalam daftar keingintahuannya meski tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan pekerjaan yang mengedepankan pengembangan teknologi.

"Hoo, jadi itu. Rivialle, sebaiknya kau tidak bermain kasar terhadap benda yang rapuh," hanya itu kata-kata yang sempat diucapkan Hanji sebelum Rivaille mematikan hubungan komunikasi dengan paksa. Sialan sekali wanita itu, ikut campur dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Karena perasaan kesal yang melingkupinya, Rivaille tak sadar Eren beranjak dari tempat tidur—masih dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia masuk ke bawah meja lalu berlutut di depan Rivaille.

"Mau apa kau, Eren?" tanya Rivaille dengan tatapan jengah. Kali ini hatinya sedang kesal meski Eren nampaknya berusaha menghibur. Rivaille memicingkan mata, penerangan minim menyulitkannya menangkap ekspresi Eren yang tengah menengadah di bawah sana. Sementara pikirannya masih terbagi antara kekesalan terhadap kata-kata Hanji dan kelakuan Eren. Barulah ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu ketika remaja itu melebarkan kaki majikannya dan membuka resleting celana yang dikenakannya.

"Aku akan menyenangkan Rivaille," ucap Eren sebelum menjilati ujung kejantanan Rivaille. Ada sedikit keraguan ketika tangannya bergerak mengusap. Kegiatan ini juga merupakan pengalaman pertama untuk Eren, namun ketika Rivaille melakukan hal ini padanya dua hari yang lalu, tak dapat Eren sangkal bahwa kemarin ia kecewa Rivaille tidak mengecap kejantanannya lagi dengan lidah. Dengan imitasi gerakan yang membuatnya merasa nikmat, mulut kecil Eren mengulum kejantanan Rivaille—perlahan namun pasti. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur meski kejantanan yang besar itu hampir membuatnya tersedak. Rivaille menatapnya dengan penuh gairah ketika Eren melakukan aktivitas kecilnya. Baginya bocah di hadapannya terlihat menggiurkan. Oh, ternyata setelah selama ini melawan ketika dicumbu, Eren bisa juga mengambil inisiatif untuk memuaskannya pertama kali.

"Mmmh—"

Bahkan di sela kulumannya pun Eren mendesah. Kejantanannya sendiri menegang ketika ia menghisap dan menjilat milik Rivaille. Maka dengan tangan lain yang bebas ia meremat kejantanannya sendiri—memberikan stimulasi untuk mencapai klimaks. Rivaille menyeringai melihat kelakuan Eren. Eren-nya bahkan sudah belajar bagaimana cara menyengangkan diri sendiri.

"Ahhn—," desahan lain keluar dari mulut Eren ketika remaja itu mencegah sendiri ejakulasinya sama seperti yang dilakukan Rivaille ketika pertama bertemu. Rivaille sempat meringis ketika kuluman Eren semakin cepat sebelum cairan putih miliknya sama-sama keluar—bertepatan dengan waktu Eren melepas genggaman pada kejantannannya sendiri.

Rivaille segera menarik kursinya, masih dengan kejantanan yang berdiri bebas di udara. Ia membungkuk untuk mengeluarkan Eren yang terengah-engah di bawah meja lalu menggendongnya _bridal style_ menuju sofa. Untuk sementara ia biarkan cairan Eren yang mengotori karpet merah kesayangannya. Urusan itu bisa dibersihkan nanti. Pastinya untuk saat ini ia akan menggunakan noda di karpetnya itu sebagai alasan untuk menghukum Eren. Sementara Eren asik menjilati bibir Rivaille—meminta pria itu mendominasinya dalam sebuah ciuman lain—Rivaille membanting tubuh Eren ke sofa lalu mengikat kedua lengan remaja itu ke sela di antara lengan sofa sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Kau yang meminta kan, Eren?" bisiknya di sela ciuman. Ia meremas kejantanan Eren, menjepitnya, mengulum dan menggigitnya. Lalu mempenetrasi lubangnya dengan_ vibrator_ berbentuk lonjong. Ya, Rivaille hanya menyaksikan Eren mendesah. Tubuhnya ia jauhkan meski Eren jelas meminta Rivaille yang menyentuhnya. Namun ia hanya bermain dengan _remote_ di tangannya dan menaikkan intensitas getar sampai Eren meliuk-liuk di atas sofa. Kejantanannya yang mengeras terasa sakit, namun Eren tak dapat menyentuh dirinya sendiri karena kedua tangannya terikat. Rivaille hanya menyeringai. Ia mengambil penggesek biola yang kebetulan ada di meja dekat sofa lalu memainkan benda itu di tangannya. Eren menatap horror pada sosok Rivaille.

"Jangan… kumohon..," lirihnya. Ia tahu Rivaille bermaksud menggunakan benda itu untuk hal lain. Pintanya memang tak didengar. Hal yang Eren tahu selanjutnya adalah ujung penggesek biola yang menyodok pangkal kejantanannya berkali-kali dan intensitas getar maksimum yang menghajar terus-menerus dinding rektumnya. Suaranya sudah parau karena berteriak. Pandangannya berubah kabur karena air mata yang menggantung di ujung pelupuknya. Rivaille mengulangi ritualnya sampai Eren ejakulasi tiga kali, baginya rintihan remaja itu memang candu yang tak dapat ia lawan.

Eren terlelap setelahnya. Ia terlalu lelah, terlebih setelah ritual pagi mereka. Tangannya masih terikat namun kesadarannya sudah berpindah ke alam mimpi. Rivaille duduk di sisi sofa untuk melepas ikatan pada kedua pergelangan tangan remaja itu sebelum melumat bibirnya lagi. Lidahnya beranjak kemudian untuk menyapu sudut mata remajanya.

"Eren…," ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia membelai rambut Eren dengan sayang ketika tak lama kemudian air mata lainnya mengalir menuruni pipi Eren. Rivaille tersentak kaget. Ia seka air mata itu sebelum mencium kening Eren untuk pertama kalinya. Selama ini, Rivaille selalu acuh pada emosi di sekitarnya. Namun, ketika melihat Eren menangis di sela tidurnya, perasaan Rivaille sedikit banyak terguncang. Berbagai prasangka muncul di dalam pikirnya. Apakah Eren tak suka tidur dengannya? Ataukah ia terlalu kasar? Mungkin saja kata-kata iseng Hanji ada benarnya.

Rivaille terdiam. Dari ujung ruangan, robot hijau _tosca_ itu mendekat. Ia menatap Rivaille dengan raut bingung sebelum menyodorkan secangkir kopi pagi milik Rivaille. Robot itu tahu ekspresi yang dinamai sedih, dan ia memasang ekspresi serupa di sisi majikannya dan remaja yang menangis dalam tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua kali Rivaille melihat Eren menangis dalam tidurnya minggu ini. Pertama ketika pagi hari setelah telepon Hanji, berikutnya malam kemarin ketika remaja itu menyibak sedikit tirai dan menatap ke langit malam. Yang kedua ini benar-benar tanpa sebab. Rivaille baru saja keluar dan kembali di malam hari ketika ia mendapati Eren menangis. Hal ini tak meninggalkan asumsi apapun pada Rivaille. Selama dua kali Eren menangis dan tak ada korelasi waktu maupun sebab di dalamnya. Gejala ini juga baru muncul setelah seminggu Eren tinggal dengannya. Tak dapat ia terka sebab emosi yang tiba-tiba meluap itu.

Seperti malam ini ketika Rivaille keluar ke balkon untuk melepas penat, ia mendengar sayup isak tangis remaja miliknya. Pria Perancis itu tetap berdiri di sana dengan asap rokok yang mengepul keluar seiring dengan helaan nafasnya. Menghibur orang bukanlah hal yang dapat ia lakukan, selama ini ia sudah terbiasa sendiri. Jika boleh, mungkin lebih baik ia limpahkan pada Ruel saja bagian itu. Akan tetapi secerdas apapun sebuah _Artificial Intelligence_, mereka tetap bongkahan besi tanpa perasaan. Hati imitasi takkan dapat menyamai nurani sejati. Dari kejauhan, iris keabuan Rivaille memantulkan sosok robot hijau _tosca_ di dalam ruangan yang mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur untuk menyerahkan kotak tisu pada seorang remaja berambut cokelat. Ah, apakah nurani sejati kini tengah menerima kekalahannya dari hati imitasi? Rivaille menoleh ke samping ketika suara derit pintu balkon lain yang membuka menyapa pendengarannya.

"Tumben tidak ada ronde malam hari?" ucap Hanji ketika ia melihat rekan kerjanya tengah bersandar ke pagar balkon dengan sebatang rokok di tangan. Sejak Hanji memberi tahu Rivaille mengenai peredam suara yang terlupakan, pria itu malah menon-aktifkannya dengan sengaja, seakan ingin memperdengarkan irama erotis yang seharusnya begitu pribadi. Hampir setiap malam, bahkan terkadang siang atau pagi Hanji mendengar pertunjukan audio porno gratis dari jendela balkonnya. Lama-lama ia terbiasa juga, walau sedikit menyayat hati karena sepertinya Rivaille kadang bermain kasar. Kalau kau mendengar rintihan Eren seperti Hanji, kau akan tahu kasar seperti apa yang kumaskud.

Rivaille tidak menjawab, ia juga tidak menoleh ke arah wanita berkacamata itu lagi. Tatapannya masih terpaku ke dalam kamar, pada sosok yang terisak dengan robot hijau _tosca_ di sampingnya. Selama ini Rivaille hidup dengan ketidakpedulian yang cukup ekstrim. Baginya hidup adalah ketika apa yang ia butuhkan dan yang ia inginkan terpenuhi. Ia tak peduli jika orang lain harus sengsara untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Oleh karena itu ia membeli Eren, bukan? Baginya hal itu sah saja dan manusiawi. Lihat, ia telah menyelamatkan Eren dari tabung 10 tahun itu. Lantas mengapa Eren menangis tanpa sebab? Kenapa pula Rivaille jadi harus merasa bersalah hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu?

Tepat ketika pikirannya masih berkecamuk, Hanji beranjak ke sebelahnya untuk melihat juga keadaan Eren. Wanita itu tak bicara, ia tahu Rivaille sedang busuk_ mood_-nya. Mungkin nyawanya bisa melayang jika salah berkomentar sekarang ini. Ia hanya ikut mengamati Eren yang memeluk Ruel dari kejauhan sementara robot itu mulai bersenandung parau.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika ia menangis?" pertanyaan Rivaille membuat Hanji tercengang karena perhatian yang dinilainya tak biasa. Seperti bukan Rivaille yang dikenalnya saja. Pria paling egois di Sina menanyakan mengenai perasaan orang lain? Oh, mungkin kiamat memang sudah di depan mata. Hanji hanya tertawa hambar disertai bahu yang terangkat. Ia tidak mengerti duduk permasalahannya namun dimintai pendapat, bukankah itu aneh? Setelah mengais berbagai pepatah dan petuah pada otaknya, barulah ia memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Ada orang bijak yang berkata _Ketika mencintai, ikutilah nurani, bukan naluri_," ucapnya pelan dengan satu jari telunjuk ke udara. Hanji mengayunkan jarinya itu seperti mengucapkan mantra—membuat Rivaille bergidik di tempatnya dengan alis terangkat. Seakan menceritakan dongeng yang telah lama terlupakan, Hanji menjelaskan pada pria berwajah dingin itu perbedaan dari nurani dan naluri.

"Ketika kau mengedepankan naluri, kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri, tanpa peduli pada orang maupun keadaan di sekelilingmu. Mencintai tidak bisa hanya dengan naluri, harus ada nurani. Naluri mungkin bekerja ketika ada stimulasi seks, akan tetapi nurani bekerja ketika ada interaksi emosi—hal yang menghubungkan jiwamu dan jiwanya," tutur Hanji seraya tersenyum tipis. Di atas mereka rembulan bersinar redup namun penuh, sebuah bulan purnama. Pendarnya begitu teduh, seakan menyelaraskan suasana dengan sesi percakapan antar rekan kerja itu.

Rivaille masih terdiam, ia tak suka hal filosofis yang hanya konseptual. Baginya hal-hal demikian terdengar seperti omong kosong belaka. Apalagi cinta? Ia tak yakin hal itu masih ada di masa ini. Berbeda dengan masa lampau dimana kau masih dapat menemukan kisah-kisah romantis tentang cinta dan pengorbanan atau sejenisnya. Di masa ini, hal itu hanya tinggal cerita yang takkan pernah terulang—hanya bagian dari fiksi. Akan tetapi satu pertanyaan dari Hanji mengenainya dengan telak.

"Kau mencintainya kan? Memang hal filosofis terdengar konyol di masa ini, konsep tentang hak asasi juga hanya dusta. Akan tetapi kau mengasihi Eren, kau ingin ia bahagia sama seperti kau bahagia. Kau tak ingin menikmati permainan seorang diri saja. Karena itu kau ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan tangisnya—berlawanan dengan sikapmu yang biasa. Bukankah begitu?"

Tuduhan Hanji itu, untung saja Eren tidak mendengarnya. Meski remang, sepertinya Eren telah tertidur pulas di dalam. Ruel sudah berhenti menyanyikan pengantar tidur dengan suara paraunya. Rivaille berdecih. Biasanya ia memang tidak membalas kata-kata Hanji yang dinilai ofensif. Akan tetapi tidak sekalipun ia merasa kalah, berbeda dengan hari ini. Seakan pertanyaan barusan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Hanji masih tersenyum, ia tahu Rivaille mengerti karena tidak ada argumen lagi yang menyanggah pernyataannya barusan. Seraya meregangkan tangannya yang kaku, ia berjalan kembali ke pintu balkonnya. Baginya manusia selalu menarik dan kali ini, hubungan Rivaille dan remaja itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat menarik. Pintu balkon yang menutup meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian di balkon. Dari pintu miliknya, Ruel mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kaca—pertanda waktu istirahat telah tiba.

Ya, mungkin ia memang harus memperbaiki sikapnya pada Eren. Anak itu masih sama seperti anak 5 tahun yang terperangkap dalam wujud 15 tahun. Bukankah sudah sepantasnya ia melunak? Rivaille mengambil satu helaan nafas panjang sebelum melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dengan tangan pada saku celana.

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Ruel sudah menyibakkan tirai-tirai agar cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk. Rivaille mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan mendapati Eren yang masih terlelap. Selama dua hari setelah Hanji memberinya nasehat, Rivaille tidak menyentuh Eren secara paksa lagi. Anak itu terkadang masih meneteskan air mata tanpa sebab. Rivaille sudah bertekad untuk melembut, seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya ketika melihat Eren menggeliat karena silau.

"Eren…," bisiknya seraya membenamkan jemarinya di sela helaian rambut _amber_ Eren. Ia mengecup kening remaja itu tepat sebelum kedua iris kehijauan membola—kaget. Sontak ia dorong tubuh Rivaille menjauh dengan tatapan ngeri. Bagi Eren, kontak fisik di pagi hari sama seperti pertanda kau akan diserang. Akan tetapi ia mendapati hal yang tidak biasa pada Rivaille pagi itu. Tangannya tidak ditarik kasar setelah menolak, bibirnya tidak dibawa paksa ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang melibatkan lidah, tubuhnya tidak langsung ditandai. Seakan ada yang salah dengan sang majikan hari ini.

"Tuan…?" gumam Eren bingung. Ia baru sadar setelahnya kalau ia salah memanggil. Segera ia tutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan matanya berubah nanar. Eren memejamkan mata dengan tubuh gemetar ketika Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik tangan Eren. Baginya ini pola kejadian yang selalu berulang.

Rivaille tersenyum pahit, baru kali ini ia merasa sedih atas reaksi Eren. Setakut itulah anak ini padanya hingga gemetar. Maka setelah memaksa tangan yang menutup wajah Eren jatuh kesamping, ia usap pipi remaja itu sebelum mengecupnya lembut. Tanpa lidah, tanpa paksaan. Eren terkejut entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Baru kali ini, perlakuan Rivaille membuatnya luluh.

"Hnnn—," sebuah desahan meluncur dari bibir Eren, meski kali ini hanya bibir yang bertaut. Wajahnya sudah merah sekali mungkin, rasanya panas. Pikirannya juga mulai membayangkan sentuhan-sentuhan Rivaille pada tubuhnya. Akan tetapi hanya genggaman hangat pada tangannya yang Eren dapat—membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. Siapa sangka perlakuan lembut malah membuatnya lebih terangsang daripada perlakuan kasar yang semena-mena?

Rivaille melepas ciumannya lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia mengacak rambut Eren sebelum bangkit untuk melangkah keluar dari tempat tidur. Akan tetapi remaja itu menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Ia mendekap lengan Rivaille kemudian—hingga pergelangan tangan pria itu bersentuhan dengan ereksinya. Wajahnya masih merah. Dengan suara setengah memohon, ia berucap lirih, "Jangan pergi, Rivaille…."

Biasanya Eren menolak, namun kali ini ia meminta. Mungkin selama ini Eren memang ingin dicumbu mesra. Rivaille yang dulu pasti akan berbalik sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sementara ia yang sekarang hanya melangkah keluar dari tempat tidur dengan meninggalkan satu kecupan di kening Eren.

"Rivaille—,"

_Kriiing_

Panggilan Eren tertelan begitu saja oleh bunyi alarm—tanda ada tamu di depan pintu. Rivaille menaikkan alisnya heran. Tak biasanya ia dapat tamu. Seharusnya memang tidak ada. Di layar yang terhubung ke pintu depan, muncul sosok Hanji diikuti sesosok wanita bekulit kuning dengan mata sipit. Rambut wanita itu hitam, tergerai hingga bahu. Meski ia berdiri di belakang Hanji, dapat Rivaille lihat sorot kebencian pada matanya. Siapa wanita itu?

"Rivaille, buka pintunya. Wanita ini, Mikasa Ackerman mengatakan kalau ia punya urusan denganmu dan memaksa untuk bertemu," seru Hanji dengan raut wajah panik. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Aura membunuh sepertinya tengah berkuar dari orang di belakangnya. Dengan sedikit malas Rivaille memberi sejumlah perintah untuk membuka pintu.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Rivaille ketus setelah ia duduk di sofa kelabu ruang tengah dengan kedua tamunya. Baju tidur masih ia kenakan tanpa peduli bahwa yang datang adalah dua kaum hawa. Otot _torso_-nya sedikit terekspos dan menampilkan lekuk yang sempurna. Akan tetapi Mikasa tidak terpengaruh akan semua itu. Baginya tubuh itu adalah tubuh yang sudah menodai Eren.

"Kembalikan Eren!" serunya setengah berteriak untuk melepaskan amarah yang tertahan. Ia tahu kedatangannya terlambat dan pria bejat di hadapannya ini pasti sudah meniduri Eren, melakukan ini dan itu pada remaja itu. Di sebelahnya Hanji menahan dan memagari Mikasa dengan lengannya. Ia tak mau terjadi keributan apalagi korban jiwa di sebelah apartemennya, bisa-bisa ia diseret menjadi saksi mata dan kehilangan waktu penelitian yang berharga.

"Sopan santunmu bagus sekali. Siapa yang mengajarkan itu? Orang tua yang sudah menjadi abu?" tanya Rivaille sarkas, Mikasa jelas mengepalkan tangannya karena semakin geram—kata-kata Rivialle seperti menuang minyak pada api di kepalanya, "Jelaskan dulu siapa dirimu dan apa urusanmu dengan Eren."

Rivaille tetap tenang. Ia telah memberikan perintah pada Ruel untuk menjaga Eren sebelum membuka pintu. Remaja itu memang memperhatikan dari tempatnya namun dilarang bersuara. Ruel sudah memberi ilusi dinding untuk menghalangi pandangan Mikasa sehingga wanita itu tidak melihat Eren.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan dia, hah? Dia adalah anak dari sepupuku Carla. Wajar jika aku mengurusnya! Selama ini _Trost Co._ selalu menahan Eren karena hukum perusahaan. Akan tetapi setelah ia ada di tanganmu, aku bebas mengambilnya!" Mikasa tak sedikit pun menurunkan volume suaranya. Tatapannya berkilat tajam dan rahangnya mengeras. Sebuah kopor yang semula dibawanya dilemparkan ke atas meja. Rivaille hanya mengerenyitkan alis ketika Mikasa membuka kopor itu dan menunjukkan bertumpuk-tumpuk uang fisik yang memang jarang digunakan pada masa ini.

"Kau menginginkan ganti rugi? Ambil uang ini! Sudah kusiapkan sama besar dengan nominal harga yang kau bayarkan ketika membeli Eren! Ambil anak laki-laki lain, siapa saja asal jangan EREN!" lanjutnya dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Ia angkat lalu ia hamburkan seluruh uang dalam kopor ke wajah Rivaille. Kopor yang kosong ia banting ke lantai sesudahnya. Hanji yang tengah menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa membelalak kaget. Sementara Rivaille masih duduk tak bergeming dengan raut wajah yang sama.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun aku mencari Eren…, tapi tidak menemukannya…. Dan kini ia ditiduri oleh pria sepertimu di usianya yang hanya 15," isak Mikasa akhirnya. Kekesalan yang tak mampu lagi ia tahan malah memecah bendung tangisnya. Kini ia berdiri di sana dengan kepala tertunduk dan bahu bergetar. Usianya memang termasuk muda meski ia satu generasi dengan ibu Eren, mungkin sekitar 28. Hanji yang awalnya duduk kini berdiri di sebelah wanita itu untuk menenangkan. Ia usap kedua bahu yang bergetar dengan tepukkan-tepukkan lembut.

Rivaille mendesah lelah. Ia hendak mengusir Mikasa sebelum teringat lagi pada wajah Eren yang berurai air mata. Bagaimanapun gadis ini keluarganya, bukan? Tidakkah Eren lebih bahagia jika bersamanya? Rivaille termenung sesaat sebelum membatalkan perintah yang ia berikan pada Ruel tadi. Mikasa menatap tak percaya ketika ia melihat Eren duduk bersisian dengan sebuah robot hijau _tosca_ di atas tempat tidur besar.

Rivaille melangkah ke arah tempat tidur, mengabaikan sejumlah protes dari Mikasa ketika ia melihat keponakannya tanpa busana. Berbagai cacian keluar dari mulut wanita itu seperti 'kau kira Eren pelacur?' dan lain sebagainya—teriakan yang memekakkan telinga. Namun pria Perancis itu mengacuhkannya. Baginya ada hal lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya.

"Eren...," bisiknya lirih ketika duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia belai surai kecokelatan itu seraya menatapnya sayang, "Bibimu datang menjemput. Kau mau ikut dengannya?"

Mata Eren membola dan ia menangis lagi. Rivaille yang sempat mengira itu sebagai tangis haru kini tersenyum pahit. Ia bungkus tubuh Eren dengan selimut lalu menarik dan menuntunnya ke arah dua tamunya—Ruel mengekor di belakang mereka. Mikasa terperangah luar biasa ketika Rivaille menyerahkan begitu saja tangan Eren kedalam genggamannya. Hanji sama tidak percayanya. Baginya pemandangan di depan mata saat ini adalah kamuflase paling hebat dalam sejarah. Mungkin setara dengan fatamorgana di padang pasir yang sering disebut-sebut nenek moyang mereka dulu. Siapa pria di hadapannya ini? Rivaille? Rekan kerjanya takkan selunak itu!

"Bawa pulang semua uangmu. Ruel akan merapikannya. Jaga Eren baik-baik dan maafkan perlakuanku padanya," Rivaille berbalik tanpa melihat ekspresi Eren lagi. Ia melangkah menuju meja kerjanya sementara _Artificial Intelligence_ hijau _tosca _itu memungut dan menata uang yang berhamburan masuk ke dalam kopor sebelum menyerahkannya pada Mikasa. Eren masih terdiam sementara Hanji memijit keningnya bingung. Ruel menatap Eren dan majikannya bergantian dengan raut sedih. Ia mulai bersuara parau dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kita pulang, Eren," ucap wanita bermarga Ackerman itu ketika ia mengacak lembut rambut Eren—sama lembut seperti tangan Rivaille tadi pagi. Akan tetapi ada yang berbeda.

Ah, kini Eren teringat semuanya. Meski kadang kasar dan membuatnya menangis, Rivaille telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Eren memang meronta dan berusaha lari ketika Rivaille menyentuhnya, akan tetapi sedikit banyak ia menyukainya. Terlebih ketika Rivaille memperlakukannya dengan lembut tadi pagi. Tidakkah hal itu membuat darahnya berdesir dan meminta lebih? Selama ini bukan hanya Rivaille yang bergairah, bukan? Eren juga sama, meski ia tak mengerti. Di sini Rivaille telah memperlakukannya dengan mesra—menandainya dengan cinta yang panas dan membara.

Maka ia tepis tangan Mikasa, dengan cepat ia berlari mengejar sosok Rivaille yang kini membelakanginya. Selimut yang semula membungkus tubuhnya ia biarkan turun—mengekspos bagian yang seharusnya benar-benar privat. Hanji dan Mikasa menatap tak percaya. Sebelum memeluk pria itu, Eren terus memanggil namanya seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan. Rivaille yang tak kalah terkejut kini mendapati Eren melingkarkan tangannya erat pada pinggangnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap iris _emerald_ milik Eren dan merengkuh tubuh remaja itu.

"Eren…," lirihnya ketika Eren memeluknya dengan wajah berurai air mata. Rivaille tersenyum tipis tatkala ia melumat bibir Eren dengan mesra—membuat si remaja melingkarkan dua tangan ke lehernya.

Mikasa tersenyum kecut, tepat ketika ia hendak melangkah keluar dengan kekalahan, Ruel memperdengarkan sebuah rekaman suara yang membuat wanita itu pergi dengan rela—suara milik Rivaille.

_'Eren, terima kasih sudah menjadi milikku. Meski kadang aku tak dapat mengendalikan diri dan berakhir dengan menyakitmu, bagiku kau tetap lebih penting dari apapun—harta yang paling berharga.'_

Ah, itu kata-kata Rivaille tadi malam ketika ia mengecup bibir Eren yang sedang tertidur, sialan Ruel.

Mikasa tersenyum lemah sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan. Mungkin ia memang harus merelakan Eren. Keponakannya itu lebih bahagia di sini, di sisi pria ini. Di belakangnya Hanji mengekor untuk meninggalkan ruangan juga. Tak mungkin ia mengganggu dua insan yang sedang berpagutan mesra di tengah ruangan. Baginya cerita dengan akhir seperti ini terasa seperti dongeng. Langka sekali ada kisah seperti ini di tahun 2437. Dan ia beruntung telah menyaksikannya.

**.**

**.**

"Ahh—Rivaille, ahh," malam itu suara Eren kembali menggema di kamar si rambut eboni. Kali ini pria itu tengah mengulum kejantanannya dengan posisi telentang. Dua paha mengapit kepalanya dengan peluh yang membanjiri, Eren ada di atasnya dan menggerakkan pinggul naik turun agar kejantannannya terkulum. Wajahnya memerah hebat atas pose memalukan yang dilakukan sementara Rivaille menggoda anusnya dengan jari yang melakukan penetrasi.

Eren melepas spermanya ke mulut pria itu lalu menarik keluar kejantanannya bersamaan dengan jari Rivaille yang juga ditarik keluar dari lubangnya. Tepat setelah ia merangkak lebih jauh ke tempat tidur untuk mencari tempat berbaring, ia merasakan otot basah pada celah di antara duburnya—membuat Eren terjerembab ke atas tempat tidur.

"Ahhh—hhnnn," desahnya lagi ketika Rivaille bermain dengan anus dan kejantanannya. Jemari yang mencubit dan mengelus kepala kejantanan Eren membuatnya menegang lagi. Gairah yang sama baru kali ini terasa memabukkan. Kali ini Eren tidak lagi merasa terpaksa, ia menikmati permainannya dengan Rivaille.

"Aku mulai Eren," bisik Rivaille dengan suara rendah menggoda ketika ia mengeluarkan kejantanan miliknya dan menempelkan ujungnya ke anus Eren. Remaja beriris _jade_ itu mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya membusur ketika kejantanan Rivaille memasuki tubuhnya perlahan-lahan—membuatnya merasa penuh.

Tepat ketika Eren mendesah lagi, kegiatan mereka terhenti. Ruel berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan wajah bingung. Biasanya ia akan menjauh ketika Rivaille dan Eren melakukan aktivitas yang satu ini, akan tetapi kali ini ia melakukan hal yang tak biasa.

"Apa?" tanya Riavaille ketika merasa kegiatannya terinterupsi. Ia mendecak kesal dengan tatapan jengah yang ia lemparkan pada robot tak bersalah itu. Ruel berdengung seraya menunjuk jendela yang tertutup tirai. Di arah yang ditunjuknya sebuah siluet manusia mengendap seakan menempel pada kaca jendela. Wajah Eren memerah malu, sementara Rivaille jelas kesal. Ia tahu siapa orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanji Zoe tetangganya? Dengan satu timpukkan bantal ia mengusir Hanji.

"Wah! Aku ketahuan!" seru Hanji sengaja ketika ia melenggang pergi dari jendela. Awalnya ia protes karena diperdengarkan suara erotis namun sekarang malah menguping, bahkan mengintip. Sungguh terlalu.

Rivaille yang kehilangan _mood_-nya untuk bercinta mengakhiri klimaks dirinya dan Eren secepat yang ia bisa. Satu erangan terakhir mengudara sebelum keduanya rebah ke atas seprai putih yang ternoda itu. Satu kejanggalan yang Rivaille tangkap ialah Ruel yang masih berdiri di sisi tempat tidur mereka.

"Ruel, ada apa lagi? Hanji masih mengintip?" tanya Rivaille kesal. Namun robot itu menggeleng. Matanya berubah menjadi dua garis lengkung menyerupai dua huruf 'n'. Ruel menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dengan suara paraunya sampai nafas Eren berubah menjadi dengkuran halus. Ia masih menyanyi seakan memaksa Rivialle untuk tertidur juga. Pria itu mendengus geli, masih dalam keadaan telungkup di sisi Eren.

"Terima kasih, Ruel," katanya seraya menepuk bola logam yang menjadi kepala Ruel. Meski ia tahu Ruel tidak dapat merasakannya entah kenapa ia tetap melakukannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah membantuku dan Eren," ucap Rivaille lagi sebelum jatuh tertidur jua. Ruel hanya bersenandung kecil menyerupai dengung ketika ia menyelimuti tubuh kedua orang itu dengan seprai baru. Tanpa didengar oleh Eren dan Rivaille, robot itu mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sangat berarti.

"_Cinta yang sudah digariskan sama seperti dongeng, kehidupanmu pun pasti memiliki satu kisah indah yang berakhir bahagia. Jangan menyerah, Eren._"

Sebuah label kecil di telapak kaki Ruel terlihat jelas ketika ia melangkah. Namun Rivalle tak pernah memperhatikannya. Di sana terukir inisial pembuat robot cerdas berwarna hijau _tosca _itu : G&C. Jeager.

Ah, kebetulan kadang memang mengerikan. Ataukah ini memang garisan takdir?

Ruel tersenyum melalui ekspresi matanya ketika ia menatap Rivaille dan Eren yang terlelap.

**.**

**.**

_But once in a lifetime, men can also change—realizing their mistakes to be a better one_

_And so does me, acknowledging love which have been here for the whole time_

_**.**_

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Udahlah, saya gak banyak bacot lagi, kicep ngetik sekian ribu kata sampe 00.38 a.m. Maaf jka fic ini kesannya masih agak berantakan dan terburu-buru atau boros kata-kata. Tolong beritahu saya jika ada typos dan kesalahan lain. Saya akan memperbaikinya lain waktu. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar di pojok review.  
Sekali lagi terima kasih.


End file.
